Buried Memories
by Doctor Who MCR Harry Potter
Summary: After Mockingjay. Katniss is pregnant and Peeta thinks its a good idea to name the kids Prim or Gale. It brings up memories and tears.


**I had to google photos of Fred and George, listen to FFDP Remember Everything just to get this sad. Actually just seeing those Fred and George things made me wail DX Anyways here a story :D It ain't that happy**

** images/12872811/x_d4d8bf68_ **

** . /tumblr_m7s6xo5HpN1r3gluko1_ **

** . /tumblr_m3mgr76MNT1ru0h30o1_ **

** . /tumblr_m76gp7z82m1rr7mnyo1_ **

**If you like HP look at them :) ANYWAYS DO AS I SAY AND YOU WILL ENJOY THIS STORY**

* * *

I give a cough and fiddle with my thumbs. Its been exactly one hour since Katniss was crying. She just couldn't handle it anymore. The pain of her sister death was on her head and then I suggested we name the baby Prim and I made her lose it. I walked out the room of course not wanting to upset any other memories like Gale's death. I lie on the bed and try to go to sleep. Its clear very soon I can't. I gingerly go up the stairs and open the door. Softly I ask

"Katniss, can you keep it down?" I look down not wanting to make eyes contact. I scratch my ear and when theres no silence I look up to see Katniss with her shirt balled up in her mouth and she's in a ball. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Okay? I'm just wonderful. I love it when people remind me of my sisters death! I'M FINE."

"Theres no need to be sarcastic." I snap at her.

"Well there is if you're asking dumb questions!" She says moving off of the dark pink sheets of the bed. She comes in gets in my face the best she can. "Your family isn't d- oh wait they are! BUT they weren't that important." That stings. I mean it may had not seemed liked it but it was my father who helped.

**( Note: Listen to Five Finger Death Punch's "Remember Everything" to add a little sadness to the paragraph you're about to read :D ) **"Katniss Everdeen, I'd like you to know that when my father died I was sad. My brothers were dicks to me but I loved them. My mother, all I wanted to do was make her happy my whole life but she never praised me. Hit after hit I thought it was always my fault, so I tried harder. When I had burnt that bread I had knew I failed my mother but that was the only time I felt it was right. When I turned 12, my mother said 'Wonderful now you go die in the games.' I was heavily depressed and I was ready to just kill myself when my father walked into my room. He told me "No matter what, I'll be at your side all the time. I always was." And after that I realized he was right. He taught me how to make bread correctly and we even play wrestled. Then one day while playing I uttered the words I Love You to him. No one ever said it in our house but he just grinned and said I Love You To. Katniss, at that moment I knew what it felt like to be loved and he stood by my side like I said. I'll show you how much he did: One day my mother was hitting me then he grabbed her arm. No one has ever stood up for me! On the train he said "This is the saddest day of my life." Then when he was about to leave he said lowly "I'll feed your girlfriends family" with a wink. My father was the most genuine man alive. But he's dead. THANKS TO YOU!" I yell the last part. Tears come down my face slowly. The pain hits me, it feels so surreal I have to close my eyes. She gasps realizing it all.

"I-I didn't know. You did have a horrible life."

"Yeah yeah I had one. But you know why I'm PISSED? Just because your goddamned best friend and your sister died does not mean you know fucking pain!" I knew I struck home. She sinks to the floor and I hug her.

"Sorry, I-I don't know what came over me." She doesn't respond. I look down then run my fingers through the carpet. Once my fingers become a sort of a numb I rub my face. I look over at Katniss. She could have been dead for all I know. Only thing indicating she is the low moan coming from her. She has every right to be mad at if she wanted to. I had no right bringing up Gale's death. Thats another reason she's sad, he died but no one decided to say so up until now. I knew before but Haymitch thought it would be best to wait until she finally got over a little Prim's death. I knew it wouldn't make any sense to do that but they all said it would be best. I should have told her.

"I-Is that how he died?"

"Yes, he saw that they were his bombs and he went to stop it then..." She hugs me tightly. No one had told her exactly how he died or knew. I saw it. I still remember it clearly.

* * *

We were standing at the side. I whispered to him

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Not a big deal, bunch of random kids. I think we might have someone from 13 in there though. I'll see who it is." He took a step out and froze at who he saw. He started screaming "STOP STOP STOP!" I immediately ran through the grey snow and saw who was there. Prim. She was only 20 kids away from the middle. I look over at Gale. He starts to fidget.

"We be-" before he could finish his sentence bombs dropped from the sky. Kids eagerly picked them up to unwrap them then they blow up. Prim starts helping the kids and so do the rebels. Gale takes off knowing how much time he has left and is about to grab Prim when the rest of the bombs go off

* * *

I murmur softly in her ear

"We haven't lost it all yet." I scoop her up from the floor and set her back on the bed.

"Nearly."

"Right just close your eyes and I promise, when you see the sun things will be better."

"Okay...stay with me?" She whispers.

"Always." I say then kiss her forehead.

* * *

**Did y'all like it? Yes I say y'all. :D**


End file.
